


Posting artworks

by Seasons_of_Anime_Exchange



Category: Original Work
Genre: AO3 artwork, Other, artwork, embed artwork in AO3, how to embed artwork, how to post artwork, posting artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_of_Anime_Exchange/pseuds/Seasons_of_Anime_Exchange





	Posting artworks

This is a self-made guide on how to post/embed images in AO3. Check this tumblr page for the complete instructions: <https://seasons-of-anime-exchange.tumblr.com/posting_artworks_in_AO3>

This is from a private post in Tumblr:

This is from a page in Tumblr:

From twitter:

From Flickr:


End file.
